baby i love you so
by redcat5
Summary: Lincoln and Ronnie Ann relationship got a good start but things get dramatic when Luna ask Lincoln to Donate to Sam so she and Luna can have a Baby. the family is okay with it but what about Ronnie Ann?
1. Chapter 1

Almost a year since Lincoln move in with Ronnie Ann there are some twists and turns in their relationship. But they've put though any trouble and problem. But this time family might cause the biggest problem in their relationship the most of all

Lincoln and Ronnie Ann both woke up from a night of love making and they romantically took a shower together. A few minutes later they got dress and are having breakfast then they heard a knocking at the door. They answer it and it was Luna and Sam. And Lincoln said " Luna I haven't seen you in..." Luna shut Lincoln up and push themselves inside. And Luna Said " sorry dude me and Sam are a world famous music duo now" then Lincoln said " I'm sure being famous isn't easy" then Sam said " it never is" then Lincoln said " so is it true you two live in a big mansion" then Luna said it not that big but it's sometimes empty" then Lincoln said " what are you trying to tell me" then Luna said " link me and Sam want a baby" then Lincoln Said " Great so your adopting" then Luna said "no, this is where it get awkward man, dude Sam want you to donate for her so she can get Pregnant" then Lincoln and Ronnie Ann were very shock and Lincoln said. " why me" and Sam said " Luna is my wife and partner I wanted someone in Luna family and your her only brother so the choice is easy"

Ronnie Ann was Mad not mad about Luna and Sam getting a baby Mad that they want Lincoln to donate, because it make her feel like Lincoln cheating on her, but it's not right for her to be mad, it's not right to say no, it's not like Lincoln is really cheating on her, so she has to keep an open mind. "it's okay Lincoln if you sister want to you to donate for Sam then it's no big deal" then Lincoln said " you sure Ronnie Ann" then Ronnie Ann said " yes it not like your going to have sex with Sam just donate thorough a tube, besides it's what Luna and Sam wants" then Luna said "great dude so I call you when we found a doc to handle this baby biz. Then Lincoln said "wait what should we tell the rest of the family. Then Luna said "oh yeah Total family drama" then Lincoln said " even more like when were kid's. Then Luna said "well we got to tell them I hope Mom and Dad well be okay with it".

Later at the loud house Lynn Sr and Rita scream in excitement then Rita said "I'm going to be a grandmother. Then Lynn Sr cried and said "I'm going to be a Pop-Pop" then Luna Said "it's more complicated guys I ask Lincoln to Donate" then Lisa walk in and said "older sibling you do realize the mixing the close blood D.n.a well result in genetic mutations and-". Then Luna said "no I ask Lincoln to donate to Sam. "then Rita said " well if it's what's best for you we are okay with it" then Luna said " thanks mom thanks Dad" then Lisa look up on her tablet and said "there's a sperm bank in the next town for it. "then Lynn Sr "how do you know so much abut this young lady" then Lisa said " I have read about it in my genetics books by the time I was 4 year's old

then Lincoln call Clyde to tell me the weird news. Then Clyde pick up the Call and said "what' up Lincoln" then Lincoln said. "well I got good and somewhat weird news about Luna and Sam. They want a baby". Then Clyde got confuse and said. "wait why would that be weird I'm adopted" then Lincoln said. "well Luna want me to donate". Then Clyde said. " you do know that your brother and sister right". Then Lincoln said. " no donate to Sam". Then Clyde said. "what's Ronnie Ann feel about this". Then Lincoln said. "well I think she okay about this but I can't let my sister down" then Clyde said. "well my advice is take Ronnie Ann to a nice date, let her know that your love, and your only doting to Sam as a big favor to Luna". Then Lincoln thought that is a good plan and he said. "All right Clyde I'll give Ronnie Ann a Date she will never forget"

the next Day Ronnie Ann woke up and she see Lincoln not in their bed. Then Lincoln walk in with pancakes and fried eggs on a tray and then he said. "morning hon" then Ronnie Ann got a concern look on her face and said. "okay did you just did something stupid". Then Lincoln said " what do I need a reason to show my love to my special girl". Then he gave a nervous smile". Then Ronnie Ann said "this is about Luna and Sam isn't". then Lincoln said " you can read tight though me can you". And Ronnie Ann said "as Easy as a kid's book". Then Lincoln said " what do you want me to do" then Ronnie Ann said " lame-o you don't have to do anything. I'm okay with it" then Lincoln said. " okay" then Ronnie Ann said "but you know if you gone though the trouble of planing the perfect date, I might just go with it just the for the fun". Then Lincoln smile and then he said. " I got the whole day plan" then Lincoln left the room for a moment and Ronnie Ann said to herself while eating. "well I should be okay with it but a part of me should be worried


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Lincoln and Ronnie Ann had the perfect day plan first they had breakfast in Lynn sr's restaurant. Lincoln had some pancakes and bacon and Ronnie Ann had the supersize omelet. Next they went to have a walk in the park Ronnie Ann had ice cream while Lincoln was being chased by bees.

Next they see a movie the (mutants strike back). Then they had lunch Lincoln had a hamburger and some fries, while Ronnie Ann had a sandwich and a milkshake.

Later at night they return home and Ronnie Ann said, "that was the best date ever" then Lincoln kiss Ronnie Ann and said. "See i still love you" then Ronnie Ann Got upset and said " wait your still think I'm not okay with this, about donating to Sam so your sister will have a baby" then Lincoln said. "Well yeah that was the hold point of today date so you wouldn't feel so bad"

Then Ronnie Ann said. "Okay i am upset about it, but i know it's important to Luna, and thinking about it and feeling bad about it just make me feel like a bad person, because i love you".

Then Lincoln said "just tell me what i should do?" then Ronnie Ann said " i don't know, i just don't know.

The next day at the sperm bank at the next town over Luna and Ronnie Ann are sitting at the waiting room then Luna said "so you and my bro had a wicked big fight" then Ronnie Ann said "I just got mixed feelings about it, I mean I'm happy for you but it make me feel Lincoln's cheating on me". Then Luna said "on Sam no way she out of Lincoln League, besides i got mixed feelings too". Then Ronnie Ann said " really, you too" then Luna said " but Sam really want a baby and i love her but it hard thinking you might lose the person you love so much"

A few minutes Lincoln came to the Waiting room and said. " okay my man stuff in in the cup now their giving it to Sam. then Ronnie Ann said "Lincoln i'm sorry i know you would never cheat on me and i know your just helping your sister". Then Lincoln said "i know this is real weird for everyone, but i'm glad your okay with it now" then the doctor and Sam came out and the Doctor said. "Okay everyone just wait a few weeks to see the pregnancy symptoms.

Then Ronnie Ann said to Lincoln "so do you and i want a makeup snuggle then Lincoln said " i don't know, I'm tired when….. " then Ronnie Ann gave a mean look at him and the he said "sure whatever you want.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks have passed since Lincoln donate to sam, Lincoln and Luna are really nevrous about this but Ronnie Ann is starting to feel a little bit sick. Then Lincoln ask Ronnie Ann "you okay hon" then Ronnie ann said "yeah just a little under the weather I'm going to see the doctor after this okay". Then Sam came out with the doctor. Then Luna ask " well Sam?" then Sam smiled and said " We're going to be Moms" then Luna got excited and hugged each other.

Then Lincoln said " Luna I'm so happy for you" then Luna said " Thank's bro, your the best" then Ronnie Ann said to Luna " Luna I'm sorry I've been such a jerk" then Luna said "don't sweat about it dude it isn't an easy favor". Then Lincoln said "so guess I'm going to have a kid" he said with a akward voice. Then Luna hug Lincoln and said "thanks for everything bro, for what you've done for me and Sam", then Lincoln hug Luna back saying " I will do anything for my sisters".

The next day Lincoln woke up and try to use the bathroom but when he try to open the door it was locked. "Ronnie Ann are you in there" then Ronnie Ann said, "yeah just a little queasy" then Ronnie Ann threw up in the toilet again. Lincoin then said "do you have some kind of flu bug". Then Ronnie Ann has gotten a gulity look on her face and she said. "Huh Lincoln Sam not the only one you have gotten prengnat" then Lincoln fell down on the floor backwards in shock and Ronnie Ann said. " huh lame-o are you okay"

A few hours later lincoln woke up to see Ronnie Ann, Clyde and Lynn jr. then Lincoln said " i just had the crazyist dream i dreamet that i gotten Ronnie Ann Prengnat" Lynn then said "not a dream, you sure got dad's genes all right" then Lincoln said " wait what" then Ronnie Ann said, "sorry Link I'll meant to tell you but I was to embarress" then Lincoln said. " what so I'm going to be a dad, well a dad for two kids, with different moms, this is so confusing".

then Clyde said. "You know you have to tell your folks about it, I'm sure it won't be so bad to get your girlfriend pregnet in your 20's then in you teens" then Ronnie Ann said. "I already told my mom, at first she was shocked but she said she won't be so mad if you did the right thing" then Lincoln said "what is the right thing" then Ronnie Ann said, "you know get married" then Lincoln shock got up and said in a panic voice. "wait , get married, but we're still in college and I have no job" then Ronnie Ann said, "so what i just get rid of the baby" then Lincoln stammer in a very nervious voice, "it's just not that easy of an answer".

Then Ronnie Ann puff up in anger and said "if you don't want to marry me and be a fater to our kid, Then you don't have to be with me at all" then Lincoln was sad that Ronnie Ann would leave him, and what's worse is that his kid might never know it's dad, then Lincoln smiled and Hug Ronnie Ann and said, "Okay if you want to me to marry you I will" then Ronnie Ann tear up and Cryed in Lincoln arms and Cryed and cryed.

Next Chapter (the horrors of a angry pregnet girlfriend)


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later both Sam and Ronnie Ann starting to get a baby bump and Ronnie Ann is planning her wedding with Lincoln. Ronnie Ann is at the bakery with Lincoln to plan what kind of cake they want. "What do you think Lincoln White, chocolate or lemon" said Ronnie Ann, then Lincoln Said " Well maybe chocolate, my sisters all love chocolate" then Ronnie Ann got angry and said " oh so all girls like chocolate is that what you are saying" then Lincoln said "no i didn't mean it like that". Then Ronnie Ann said "sorry hormones, they have made me a little touchy".

Then who then none other too met up with Lincoln and Ronnie Ann then Lori and Bobby. " hey sis hey litttle loud" said Bobby, then Lincoln said " hey Bobby, sorry i've gotten you sister pragnet" then Bobby said "nan I'm glad that you've stayed at her side and plan to tie the knot insead of ditching her, so we're cool" then Ronnie Ann hug lori and said " hey lori thanks for taking care of my brother, so you're going to have your second annversity" then Lori said " yep Boo boo bear is planning to take me to a fancy bed and breakfast". Then Bobby said " good thing I ask Carl to watch things while we're gone, we'll just gone to see you on the way to the bed and breakfast". Then Lori who has gotten a sad look on her face said " you know me and Bobby have been trying to have kids, but no luck so far, i just hope that it can happen someday"

Then Lincoln hug lori and said "you would make a great mom" then Lori hug Lincoln back and said "thanks Lincoln" and Lincoln Repile "just not when your Angry" then Lori got angry and bump Linclon on the head and she said "Very funny twerp"

A few days later Ronnie Ann rubs her pregneat belly and getting craving an she said to Lincoln as he walk to the room "Link i need Ice cream" then Lincoln said " okay what kind" then Ronnie Ann said " uh peanut butter with bell pepper and cream cheese toppings" then Lincoln face turn green with Disgust and he then Repile " huh how about Rocky Road?" then Ronnie Ann cryed and said " why, why, why! Don't you care about me, after all you are the one who knock me up and you cheated on me with Sam Sharp, you two-timeing jerk" then Lincoln has gotten an scarred for life look on his face and Ronnie Ann said "huh sorry it's just horomones i didn't just control my self" then Lincoln said " well with 5 older sisters i should be used to it but that one was a little scary" then Ronnie Ann said " well sorry" she said with dry wit"

A couple months later Lincoln was in his weddling at the Royal Woods Park Lincoln and his best man Clyde are getting ready for the big event then Clyde said " are you ready for this, for a life- long commentment with the Woman you loved" then Lincoln said " yes but I'm more stress and scare then anything else in my life, and that's saying alot with my crazy family" then Clyde said" not to worry you know Ronnie Ann love her and the baby would strenghten that love" then Lincoln said " have you been reading my mom's Romantic Novels again" then Clyde said " it's the only thing to cope with my broken heart with Lori getting married with Bobby"

Then Ronnie Ann walk down the asle with Bobby by her side to give her to Lincoln and the minister said to the couple "do you Lincoln Loud take Ronalda Ann Santiago as your bride" and Lincoln took a big gulp and breath heavity and said " yess-ss i do!" then the minister said to Ronnie Ann " do you Ronalda Ann Santiago take Lincoln loud as your husband" then Ronnie Ann said " yes i do" then the Minister then said " I now pronuce you man and wife, you know kiss the bride" then Lincoln and Ronnie Ann were going to kiss but were too nervous to dot it then Lori said " what are you 11 Kiss already" then they both kiss. The crowd cheer of the new couple, but what Lincoln and Ronnie Ann Didn't knew is that their love problems are only just beginning


	5. Chapter 5

Several months later Ronnie Ann belly was swollen like a balloon and Lincoln was bringing her coffee. And Ronnie Ann said "hey link i felt it kick" then Lincoln said "hope it doesn't kick too hard when it goes it angry phase like lola. Then Luna and Sam came though the door holding their new child a baby girl named Jess. then Lincoln said "aww how cute, my daughter" then Luna said "she'd my and Sam kid dude don't forget that"

Then Ronnie Ann has gotten a sharp pain in her body as she cryed she said "Lincoln the baby coming" then Lincoln panic and said "oh man the baby, the baby, what should i'll do" then Luna slap Lincoln and said "bro relax i can drive you and your squeeze to the hoispal" then Lincoln , Ronnie Ann, Luna, Sam and Jess got in the car and drive to the hoispal as quickly as they can.

At the hoisapal Lincoln was waiting nervouslly outside the room where his wife is in labor. And Lynn sr, Rita, Lori and Bobby came to Lincoln side, then Rita said " Lincoln i know your scare but it's okay when I was giving birth to Lori your father fainted and was foaming to mouth". then Lynn said " well that might have happened" then Rita said "that happen every time i was giving birth" then Lynn sr said " okay that might have happened every time".

Hours and hours have passed and the doctor came out and with much wait the doctor smiled and said "your wife and your son are okay" then Lincoln smiled and said " I have a son, I have a son ,I have a son. He said with much excitement. And Rita and Lunn sr hug Lincoln with tears of joy. Then Lincoln went to Ronnie ann and said " how is it" then Ronnie Ann said "it was the most painful thing I've ever done, but is also the most rewarding" then the nurse have cleand up the baby and give him to his parents much to Lincoln delight his son with his white hair and his mother's tan skin. Lincoln was so happy he cryed and cryed for several moments straight and Ronnie Ann said " your such a Lame-o"

A few weeks later Lincoln has come home after spended the day job hunting for launch, Ronnie Ann was feeding Lj some baby food and Lincoln said "gone though a dozen interviews and a few places are thinking of calling back" and Ronnie ann said "not easy caring for a baby huh" then Lincoln said "it's not easy being part of a family at all, but that's does not mean I don't enjoy it" then Ronnie Ann said "it's alway nice to be a family.

The end


End file.
